As it is well known, the ignition system of internal combustion engines generally comprises a high-voltage coil which delivers through a suitable cable to a distributor, a current of from 20,000 to 22,000 volts, which is thereafter transmitted to the brush of the distributor in order to sequentially send said current to each one of the spark plugs inserted in the cylinders of the engine, in order to ignite the same in the order in which the engine is designed, for effecting the combustion of the fuel which is fed to the machine through a suitable carburator. As it is also well known, the said voltage of 20,000 to 22,000 volts produced by said coil, is generally reduced down to approximately 16,000 to 18,000 volts when the current reaches the spark plugs, whereby the spark produced by said spark plugs is imperfect and creates a lower temperature of ignition of the fuel, thereby causing the internal combustion of the fuel in the cylinders of the engine to be incomplete. Due to the relatively lower temperature of operation of the spark plugs, the electrodes of said spark plugs build up a thick scale of lead and carbon, whereby the spark plugs gradually produce a more deficient operation and a higher consumption of fuel.
Although some attempts have been made in the past in order to maintain the voltage reaching the spark plugs from the high-voltage coil of an ignition system of an internal combustion engine, such as by providing connecting cables of a higher capacity of conduction, or by supplying said cables with terminal ferrules or blocks of more efficiently conducting materials such as graphite or quartz, the problem of loss of voltage in the cables has not been solved by these devices, because most of the voltage is lost through the formation of magnetic fields and leakage and stray currents on the cover of the distributor of the internal combustion engine, and through and on the insulation of the high-voltage current conducting cables running from the high-voltage coil to the distributor and from the latter to the plurality of spark plugs located in the cylinders of the engine. In other words, although the terminal blocks or ferrules or plugs of good conducting materials have improved the efficiency of conduction of the high-voltage cables, the main problem of loss of voltage through said magnetic fields and leakage and stray currents cannot be solved in this manner, whereby this type of devices, while in use, do not provide a reasonable solution to this problem.
One other type of devices that have been introduced in the ignition systems of internal combustion engines to reduce the voltage loss, mainly the voltage loss due to magnetic fields created on the cover of the distributor, comprises the provision of highly complicated magnetic devices on the said cover or head of the distributor of the ignition system of an internal combustion engine, with which the magnetic fields created at said place of the ignition system, which are the cause of a part of the loss of voltage from the high-voltage coil of the ignition system, may be partially recovered by inducing a current which is reapplied to the distributor, but these devices are so complicated and so prone to be spoiled, that the same have not acquired any reasonable popularity in the existent market.
The disadvantages shown by the prior art devices described above, which were intended to improve the conduction of high-voltage current through the cables and devices of an ignition system of internal combustion engines, are caused by the fact that said devices have not attacked the main problem of loss of voltage in said ignition system, but have rather restricted themselves to try to increase the conductivity of the cables, the conductivity of the terminal ends of said cables or the neutralization of the magnetic fields created on the distributor head, without however trying to recover the current lost both through the head of the distributor and through the insulation of the high-voltage current conducting cables from the high-voltage coil to the distributor and from the latter to the spark plugs which are inserted in the cylinders of the engine.
Therefore, it has been for long sought to provide a voltage regenerator device that may recover the current lost by the above described means, in order to feed the recovered current again to the ignition system, whereby said otherwise lost current be recycled into the ignition system, thereby minimizing the voltage loss and improving the spark of the spark plug and therefore the ignition of the fuel, without however such a satisfactory device having been provided as is shown considering those extant in the prior art.